


NSFW Alphabet - Shayna Baszler (QOS Shayna)

by flickawhip



Series: Shayna Baszler Imagines [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: I have two of these coming up, this is the first.





	NSFW Alphabet - Shayna Baszler (QOS Shayna)

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Shayna likes to play gruff but she does care. She’ll often let you hug her, stroke your hair until you feel less tense, if she’s been a bit tough on you she’ll ask how you are, reassure you she loves you. 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Shayna’s proud of her muscles  
She loves your hips, loves to grab at them when you’re over her

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
Shayna loves to go for multiple orgasms.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Shayna acts like she’s a Dom but she likes to pull on you, call you her baby.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Shayna’s very experienced, she knows exactly what will get you off.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
(insert GIF here)

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
Shayna’s very serious and demanding when you have sex.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
Shayna likes to keep herself clean, always pulls her hair back when she’s going down on you.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)   
Shayna is intense but she’s focused purely on you.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
Shayna likes to show off, but she won’t masturbate without you there, she likes to make you squirm and wait until you can touch her.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
Biting is a big kink. Shayna also loves to make you call her Daddy.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
Shayna doesn’t care where you do it. She just wants you... all the time.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Shayna often comes to you after she’s been in matches, she gets worked up and likes to use you to get off.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Shayna’s not great at punishment, she’ll spank but that’s it.   
She won’t do anything like orgasm denial  
She’s also not into scat or golden showers.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Shayna prefers to receive, as she knows she can get you off multiple other ways. She loves to grab your hair whilst you do it.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
Shayna’s rough but sensually so, she likes to make you wait for release.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
Shayna won’t do Quickies, she wants to take her time with you.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
Shayna will take small reasonable risks, but she’s careful with you.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
Shayna can go for several rounds but she doesn’t last long the first time, after that she tends to be a little harder to get off, not that you mind as you could spend hours with her this way.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
Shayna’s favorite toy is her strap-on, she loves using it on you.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
Shayna loves to tease you, but she’s very quick to know when it’s too much.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
Shayna is loud, very loud.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
Shayna’s a secret licker, she likes to taste your collarbone whilst she takes you.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
Shayna likes to hide behind men’s boxers and sports bras, she’s not super proud of how she looks, but she loves when you get flustered by her.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
Shayna has a high sex-drive and often tends to forget herself when you’re alone.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)   
Shayna will give after-care but she likes to wrap around you to sleep soon after.


End file.
